Yellow Finn Potato Gnocchi
Ingredients Tarragon oil * ½ bunch tarragon leaves * ½ cup extra virgin olive oil * ¼ tsp salt Yellow Finn potato gnocchi * 6 large Yellow Finn potatoes * 1 russet potato * ⅔ cup unbleached all-purpose flour, or more as needed * 1 tsp salt * 2 tbsp extra virgin olive oil * 2 cloves garlic, minced * 2 tbsp chopped fresh parsley * 4 tbsp chopped toasted walnuts for garnish * 6 tsp tarragon oil for garnish * 1 tsp drained green peppercorns in brine for garnish Roasted Beets * 4 small red beets, peeled and quartered * 4 small chiogga beets, peeled and quartered * 2 tsp canola oil * ⅓ cup low-sodium vegetable stock * ¼ tsp ground allspice * ¼ tsp ground cloves * ½ tsp salt Beet-Merlot reduction * 1 tsp extra virgin olive oil * 6 shallots, halved * 1 beet, peeled and quartered * 1 fresh thyme sprig * ½ fresh rosemary sprig * salt to taste * 2 tbsp dried porcini mushrooms * 2 cups mushroom stock * 2 cups merlot * ¼ cup dried cherries * 1 tsp balsamic vinegar * 2 tsp cornstarch, dissolved in 2 tbsp water * freshly ground black pepper to taste Directions Tarragon oil # Bring water to a boil in saucepan. # Plunge tarragon in boiling water 10 seconds. # Remove, and immediately shock in ice-water bath. # When cool, wrap tarragon in towel, and squeeze dry. # Place leaves, olive oil and salt in blender, and blend until smooth. # Use immediately. # Alternatively, let sit for 2 hours, strain out tarragon fibers and place in container. # Refrigerate for up to 1 week. Yellow Finn potato gnocchi # Preheat oven to 400°F, and dust baking sheet with flour. # Prick skin of yellow Finn and russet potatoes with fork. # Bake about 40 minutes, or until tender when pierced with knife. # Remove, and let cool to room temperature. # Scrape flesh from potatoes into bowl, and mash. # Add flour and salt. # Knead 2 minutes to form soft dough. # Add more flour if dough is sticky. # Cut off one-fourth dough, and roll into 1-inch-thick rope. # Repeat with remaining dough for total of 4 ropes. # Cut each rope into ½-inch-long segments, and pinch in sides of each segment to resemble bow tie. # Place finished segments on baking sheet. # Freeze gnocchi at least 1 hour. Roasted Beets # Combine all ingredients in mixing bowl, and toss to mix well. # Place in roasting pan, and bake at 400f for 25 minutes, or until beets are just tender. # Remove from oven, and set aside. Beet-Merlot reduction # Heat olive oil in saucepan. # Add shallots, and sauté 10 minutes, or until lightly caramelized. # Add beet, thyme, rosemary, salt and mushrooms, and sauté 1 minute. # Add stock and wine. # Reduce heat to low, and cook until reduced by half. # Strain mixture into another saucepan, add dried cherries and continue cooking over low heat 25 to 30 minutes. # Add balsamic vinegar, and whisk in cornstarch slurry. # Add pepper, and cook until sauce is just thick enough to coat back of spoon. Assembly # Bring at least 1 gallon salted water to a boil. # Add half gnocchi to water. # Cook until gnocchi floats to surface, 5 to 6 minutes. # Using slotted spoon, transfer gnocchi to plate. # Toss with some oil to prevent sticking. # Repeat with remaining gnocchi. # Heat large skillet over medium-high heat. # Add olive oil and garlic, and sauté for 30 seconds. # Add gnocchi and sauté, shaking skillet often to prevent gnocchi from sticking, 2 minutes, or until gnocchi starts to brown. # Repeat with remaining gnocchi. # To serve, toss gnocchi with parsley. # Divide gnocchi among 4 large dinner plates. # Spoon 4 tablespoons of reduction around gnocchi, and place 6 to 8 segments of roasted beets in reduction sauce. # Sprinkle each serving gnocchi with 1 tablespoon chopped walnuts, drizzle with 1 teaspoon tarragon oil and sprinkle with ¼ teaspoon peppercorns. Category:Balsamic vinegar Recipes Category:Beet Recipes Category:Tarragon Recipes Category:Dried cherry Recipes Category:Gnocchi Recipes Category:Walnut Recipes Category:Merlot Recipes Category:Porcino Recipes Category:Yellow potato Recipes Category:Green peppercorn Recipes